The mystery of casper high
by Danny's hottie
Summary: Well the title will tell you alot. R


I tried to right in Scooby language when he talks, so bear with me

BEEP BEEP

-rellow, yes he is were

Scooby handed Fred the phone.

-Yes, it's me, huh, really? Strange!

-What? Asked Daphne

-There's something strange going on at Casper high, it might involve a ghost.

-Where's that. Asked Velma

-Not far from here

-I hope they got good food, I'm starved. Said Shaggy

-wea Starved

The gang hopped in the Mystery Machine and drove off. They stopped in the front of the school and asked two kids about what was going on.

-Oh nothing, just a gho..

-TUCKER, SHUT IT!!

-a what?

-What he's trying to say is that there is a go..reat field trip today, right Tucker

-oh, oh yea really great.

Sam looked over at tucker and whispered

-way to go blabber mouth, you almost blew Danny's cover for about the billionth time this year. I thought you could keep it a secret.

-Are we interrupting something? Asked Fred

-No, not at all, carry on.

-AHHH, get back!!

A figure flew over the gang

-What was that asked Fred

Sam put her hand over Tucker's mouth and said

-I did not see anything, right Tucker

He shook his head.

-well we have to investigate, we got a call saying something strange was going on.

Sam whispered to Tucker

-go warn Danny, I don't know these people and their dog, they might be dangerous and try to hurt Danny

Tucker shouted

-HEY DANNY

-I'm a little busy

-I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT SOMETHING

-WHAT??  
-SAM SAYS THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE ANT THEY ARE LOOKING FOR A GHOST AND MIGHT HURT YOU!

-way to go tucker

-where is the ghost? Asked Fred

-Opps there's the bell come on Tucker, we gotta go.

-Something strange is definitely going on, and were going to find out.

-What a way to spend a working vacation. Moaned Shaggy

- wea working wacation.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were eating lunch when the gang joined them.

-Oh, boy look at this sandwich it's huge, right Scoob

-wea wuge

-The dog talks? Asks Sam

-Scoob? Yea he can talk.

-Ok who are you people

-Oh sorry we jumped to conclusions earlier, I'm Fred, this is Daphne, this is Velma and he dynamic duo Scooby and Shaggy.

-Hi, I'm Danny

-I'm Sam

-I'm Tucker

Danny's ghost sense kicked off. He looked up and saw the box ghost fling toward the janitors closet, Danny made a big nervous smile and muttered to Sam

-Distract them

Danny took off toward the janitors closet not knowing Scooby had followed. Danny looked around and went ghost. He herd a scream and saw the big dog staring at him.

-Shhh,

-a wost?

-No, I'm a..

-No whost wover were

Danny looked at Scooby then he pointed to the ghost floating over him.

-Oh, that ghost, I'll take car of him.

-I am the box ghost..

-box woste, really wunny. te he he he

-Give it a rest would ya, even this dog thinks your pathetic.

-Prepare to be smashed by…. Oh yea sausage links made from… pork.

-Washage, yum

Scooby licked his lips. (**remember Danny is still ghost during this whole time)**

Danny got this bright idea. When the box ghost threw the box full of meat over Danny and Scooby he thought Scooby could eat his way out so Danny could fight, he thought of the size of Scooby's sandwich.

Scooby did just so, he was so busy eating he did not notice Danny fighting. A few minutes later he returned into the lunch room.

-What happened Scooby?

-Whost!!

-Where is the ghost

Scooby pointed at Danny.

- It's a lie I'm not a ghost.

Scooby sniffed around Danny and found the ghost finder in Danny's pocket. It made a noise and Scooby dropped it.

-GHOST NEAR WALK FORWARD

Danny's ghost sense went off again, this time he could not control going ghost.

-You're the ghost? asked Daphne

-Jinkies, he's a real ghost!

Shaggy looked up and said

- hey that's Danny Phantom.

-HUH??? Shouted the gang

- Look, Shaggy pulled out the paper it read, another one of us is captured by that Danny Phantom. Velma took the paper

-Jinkies, look, Spooky Newz. Where is this from?

-Oh that was the paper Danny snatched it from the ghost zone

-Tucker!

-What? Oops.

-What is this ghost zone? Asked Fred

-Well, uhh, mmm, uh.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

- Hello…Huh, really, thanks.! Hey gang looks like nothing strange was going on after all, I guess they made a mistake.

Danny made a sigh of relief

-Well it was nice meeting you said Daphne

-wait when did you change you cloths, I thought you were wearing white, and what happened to your hair, And your eyes are green. Said Velma.

Danny looked over at Sam and said

-Should I?

-Its for the best

Danny went invisible and went inside Fred

-Lets leave this poor kid alone..

-where is he. Asked Daphne

-I don't know lets just leave him alone.

Danny flew out and sat back down in human mode.

-Now your… never mind lets just go it IS strange here. Said Daphne

The gang left. Danny looked at Sam and Tucker. They all started laughing.

-Man, how stupid can you get.

-Yea Tucker they were pretty stupid. What did you think Sam

-That dog can talk, you don't think.. Naw

-Man that was close. I never want to go ghost in front of somebody again, not even Jazz.

-I'm with you

-Me too.

-Friends? Asked Sam

-Friends said Danny and Tucker


End file.
